


Changes Abound

by afteriwake



Series: Almost Like A Fairytale [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Breakfast, Couch Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Kissing, Established Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mycroft Feels, Promises, Surprise Trip, expensive wine, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mycroft comes by Molly’s flat unexpectedly on her day off with a bottle of expensive wine to bribe her to accompany him on a trip abroad, but his other plans for the day go awry when they decide to stay in and drink the wine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stickyrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyrice/gifts).



> A few days ago I had a list of ships up that I wanted to write for to have people choose from quickly and **stickyrice** got to it a _wee_ bit late and asked for the Mollcroft option, but the prompt I had just wasn't working so I asked for a new prompt and got " _how about something light and fluffy with a drunk myc and molly?_ " Hope you enjoy (and sorry it's so late)!

Molly was rather surprised to see Mycroft at the door of her flat with a bottle of wine at nine in the morning on her day off. She gave him a raised eyebrow and a curious look. “And just why are you surprising me with wine so early in the morning?” she asked.

“Because I need to whisk you away for another trip and this is the bribe,” he said, presenting her with the bottle of chardonnay. She got a good look at it at saw it was a bottle of 2013 Chevalier Montrachet Grand Cru Les Demoiselles, which was rather nice.

And French.

She tilted her head and looked at him. “Are we going to France?”

He seemed to relax. “Yes. Not for another week, and I know there will be no problem for you to arrange the weekend off, but there is a high-ranking diplomat whose wife is having a birthday in Burgundy and I have been asked to attend with a date, as it has been known I have a significant other now. She has an interest in true crime stories and...”

“And I’m a pathologist who works closely with the great Sherlock Holmes,” she finished wryly.

“Yes,” he said. “She’s actually, for a diplomat’s wife, a rather interesting woman. She was a coroner in New York City. You two should get along well.”

“For you and this good bottle of wine, I will,” she said, leaning in to kiss him quickly before inviting him in. “Can you stay today or were you just planning to ask me to go with you?”

“I had thought while the bottle was getting to temperature we might get some clothing for the trip,” he said. “And then perhaps come back and enjoy the wine over dinner.”

“Do I get to enjoy your company tonight as well?” she asked.

“Perhaps,” he said, giving her one of his rare smiles. Nothing too forward had happened yet, but they had shared a bed a few times and it had been quite nice. She had gotten the feeling that they were slowly working towards the next step but she would wait for it, however long it took. She had the feeling it would be quite worth it.

“Good,” she said, giving him a smile in return. “Let me change and then I’ll be ready to go.” He nodded and settled onto the sofa, immediately being greeted by the kittens she had rescued. It was almost time for the one he favoured to go home with him, actually. Perhaps when they came back from France. Though from the looks of it, she thought with a smile before she headed to her bedroom, she _might_ be able to talk him into a pair of them, possibly.

She quickly changed into a long maroon three quarter sleeve jersey dress that fit her body quite nicely, pairing it with a light grey and white crocheted infinity scarf as it was still cold out, even though the weather was slowly warming up. She had a lovely fax-suede coat that she usually wore with this dress, and at least this way if they went anywhere upscale she wouldn’t feel as hough she stuck out like a sore thumb. She went back out to her sitting room and saw the very appreciative look in Mycroft’s eyes. “I think that outfit should come to France,” he said simply.

“Really?” she asked, going over to him and picking up one of the kittens off his lap.

He gently placed his hand on her hip and curled it gently before nodding. “Simple yet elegant. With your hair down, I think you’d look even more beautiful.”

She blushed, then set the kitten on the sofa and reached up to undo the ponytail, running her fingers through her hair once the elastic was out. “Better?” she asked.

He nodded. “I am almost reconsidering my plans for the day,” he murmured.

“We don’t have to go anywhere, you know,” she said. “I mean, we could have...wine for brunch. I can make us an excellent not so fattening breakfast and we could enjoy the wine and just spend the day here.”

“And you would be fine with that?” he asked.

She gently pried his hand off her hip and held onto it as she found a cleared off spot to sit down, holding his hand in hers. “I would be just fine if we did nothing other than lounge around in our pyjamas and watch the telly all day. That was what my plans were today, at least. That and a bit of baking. You coming by and suggesting shopping for the trip was a pleasant surprise but really, as long as I get to spend the day with you, it will be a good day.”

“Well, the wine was already mostly chilled,” he said, bringing their hands to his lips and kissing the back of hers.

“Then if you tell me the things I’ll need I’ll go shopping later. But for now, we’ll have the wine and I can make...” She thought for a moment. “How about crepes? Crepes with fruit sauce, perhaps?”

“An effort to impress?” Mycroft asked.

“Perhaps,” she said with a smile, pulling her hand away. “So? Is that a yes?”

“That is a yes,” he said. She got up and he followed, with both of them moving into her kitchen. She moved around, with Mycroft helping her with ease. It was so wonderful how easily he fit into things, she realized, how well he fit into her home, her life...she was always so pleasantly surprised by that. They didn’t open the wine until after the crepes were made, simply so that there was no chance of ruining them, but once they were done and the strawberry sauce they decided on was finished, they took the food and the wine bottle to her table and sat across from each other and began to eat, helping themselves to generous servings of both food and wine.

Eventually, the food was gone but there was still wine left, and they took their glasses and the bottle to her sofa. One bottle was not enough to get either of them drunk, they knew, but she had wine if they wanted more and there was more food to sop up the alcohol as well, to lead for a nice day of pleasant drunkenness if they so chose. She curled up against him, sipping her wine. “This is very good,” she said.

“For £185 a bottle, it should be,” he replied.

Her eyes widened. “It really costs that much?” she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. “And I have five more at home.”

“Mmmm. I know what I would like some more of if you’re willing to share,” she said, having another sip.

“I’ll give them all to you, if you wish,” he replied.

“You don’t have to do _that_ ,” she said, her eyes wide.

“They just sit in my wine cellar,” he said with a slight shrug. “I rarely have company over. Andrea prefers reds, so she won’t drink chardonnay unless it’s paired with the food, and even then she always insists on something less, so I can save my better quality whites for ‘better company who will appreciate it’. And as I prefer to eat here rather than at my home, there’s a better chance I will get to drink them if they’re here.”

Molly hadn’t felt quite so sad for Mycroft before. She knew that aside from her and his PA there were few people in his life, but she hadn’t realized he was so lonely. She set her glass down and then took his glass and set it on her table as well before shifting so she was face to face with him. “You will not give me any of them, Mycroft. You will bring them over when I invite you to dinner, and we’ll share them. Or you’ll open them up when I come over for dinner and we’ll share them at your home. You can give me _any other_ wine you want, but not this. This is our dinner wine now. We share it over a meal, either together or at a dinner party or...whatever. Understood?”

He reached over and used his knuckles to caress her cheek lightly. “Understood, my love.”

She beamed at that. “Are you saying you love me, Mycroft?”

“I suppose I am,” he said. “Sentiment doesn’t come easily, but that did.”

“Good, because I do love you too, you know.” She leaned in and kissed him softly, a kiss that went on longer than she had expected, becoming slow and searching as their bodies shifted positions and she began to feel her dress being hitched up. Apparently, today was going to be the day things changed, she thought to herself as she moved her hands to find the buttons on his shirt.

And she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
